


Secret Talents

by foreverhalffull



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, TW Matt the Twat (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhalffull/pseuds/foreverhalffull
Summary: Robin has a secret talent. Cormoran's not impressed.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Secret Talents

**Author's Note:**

> This little present tense, slightly-more-than-moderately OOC scene popped abruptly into my head this morning and demanded to be written, but I couldn't quite figure out how to mold it into one of the Fictober prompts so here she is, off on her own. I also go back and forth between not being sure I like it at all, and fully loving it, so... It would probably have a better home on the Hot Mess Express but alas, here we are!

“D’you have any secret talents?”

Cormoran and Robin are lying on his bed, almost fully clothed and exhausted from a long day on the road, with teas cooling on the ledge beside Robin’s head. 

“I’m really good at faking.”

“That’s hardly a secret. I know that, it’s why I hired you.”

“No, faking... y’know, in bed. Orgasms.”

He tucks his chin down to his chest to eye her. “That doesn’t impress me, Ellacott.” He sounds disappointed, but it’s not in her. 

“Well I’ve not done it with you, obviously; don’t be hurt about it. But really, it’s like a cover. I can even make it feel, inside, like... y’know. It’s rippling and shit.”

He pulls her into a firm hug, their difference in size meaning that his elbows meet behind her spine as her chest is crushed to his. She nuzzles her nose behind his ear. 

“I think you’d be more impressed if you could feel it; I think I could fool you.”

“I’d much rather you got the real thing.”

“Well I would, with you, obviously. It would just be a demonstration.”

He hums noncommittally, indulging her.

“And I had my ways then, too. If I’d been in the mood in the first place, we usually both got off. Matt just didn’t know mine was after he fell asleep.”

“ _If_ you’d wanted it in the first place? Jesus!”

He grits his teeth and pushes his head back into the pillows with some force, trying to get the fury and anguish and disgust at the life Robin had lived with Matthew to leave his body in some form other than the tears that are threatening to well up behind his eyelids.

“Robin, _fuck.”_

She squirms to try to look him in the eyes and manages to get one hand on his jaw, but before she can properly sit up, he squeezes her tighter.

“No, I’m not done hugging you.”

“Okay.”

“No one will ever hurt you again,” he whispers into the shoulder that rests just below his chin, sealing his promise with a peck to the warm, freckled skin there. They both know it’s not a vow he can realistically make, but to Robin, the fact that he cares more about her being unharmed than about the practicalities of controlling her to guarantee it means everything.

“Okay.”


End file.
